


Dapit-Hapon

by sehomeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Falling Out of Love, M/M, MASAKIT, Seventeen - Freeform, angst walang happy ending, uncertainties
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehomeanie/pseuds/sehomeanie
Summary: Wonwoo always believed in happy endings, he loves them, A LOT. But when he finally got his prince, no one warned him about the reality that stories only start after the happily ever after.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 17





	Dapit-Hapon

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned for #FicsForACause
> 
> Thank you so much to Ella (@oohwonu) for trusting me to write this piece ♡ It was both fun and painful to write this haha. Hope you'll like it.

_Kung buo na ang 'yong pasya_   
_Na talikuran ang lahat_   
_May magagawa pa ba?_   
  


* * *

**_Mingyu_ ** **❤️** **_Wonwoo_ **

Iyan ang unang sasalubong sa’yo pagpasok mo sa bahay ni Mingyu at Wonwoo. It’s a wooden display na binili nila sa isang fair noong college sila. Wonwoo can’t stop himself from smiling every time he remembers Mingyu whining like a child, insisting they should buy it for their house in the future. And just like the usual, here he is smiling, looking at the wooden display that served as a reminder of their love for years already. The only difference today is his smile-- may bahid ng lungkot.

He can’t explain what exactly it is but he felt how different they have been. Back in college, halos lahat ng tao na kilala nila napapa- _sana all_ na lang sa tuwing nakikita sila; and as weird and cringey as it may sound, they’re the “college sweethearts” whom everyone adored. It’s a wonder even to them how they have managed to always compromise despite being polar opposites. Wonwoo’s quite proud to say na sa loob ng apat na taon nilang magkarelasyon ni Mingyu, wala pa silang pinag-awayang matindi. It’s usually the petty things-- anong superior flavor ng piattos, GMA o ABS-CBN, Discovery Channel o TLC. He’s aware how impossible it sounds, but it's the reality, their reality. They are so close to being perfect; kaya ngayon, hindi niya maintindihan kung ano ang nangyayari.

Slowly, he notices Mingyu distancing himself. Mingyu is naturally clingy, if only he can glue himself to Wonwoo so they won’t be apart, he would. The taller is a puppy personified-- playful, malambing. But these past few months, Wonwoo can’t help but to notice how Mingyu stopped clinging unto him, how Mingyu kind of stopped needing him.

“Won,” Mingyu says, surprised. “You’re here already.”

“Yeah. Pinayagan kaming mag-early out today.”

“Oh,” the taller answers before slowly going near Wonwoo to place a chaste kiss on his temple.

_Ang lamig.  
_

"Reheat na lang natin yung ulam sa ref ha? Medyo pagod kasi ako" Mingyu tells Wonwoo na tinanguan lang niya. 

Back then, Mingyu will spend at least half an hour just embracing him, letting themselves drown in each other's scent as the taller whispers sweet nothings. Pero ngayon, eto. Konting usap and they're out of each other's sight. If there's one thing Wonwoo wishes to happen right now, he wishes to be numb or blind or deaf… anything, basta hindi niya maramdaman o makita kung paano sila unti unting nagbabago, kung paano ito unti unting lumalamig, kung paanong binabawi sa kanila yung gana para patakbuhin ang relasyon nila.

For a brief moment, he glances over Mingyu. His eyes full of questions-- _anong nangyayari sa atin, Mingyu?_

* * *

Another month has passed and everything that’s happening with his relationship is slowly hitting its toll on him. For every passing day, all he feels is the desperation to save their relationship, to keep both of their heads above the water. _He’s growing tired of reminding Mingyu everyday to love him like how he used to._

“Gyu, sabihin mo naman ano nangyayari satin. Please.” Wonwoo desperately mumbles to a sleeping Mingyu as he tries to stop himself from sobbing.

With everything that’s happening between them, what hurts Wonwoo the most is how Mingyu keeps him in the dark. Nangako silang walang itatago sa isa’t isa no matter how painful it can be, no matter how impossible it is for them to fix, but he’s afraid. Wonwoo’s too afraid to ask the taller what’s wrong. Takot na takot siyang marinig ang isasagot ni Mingyu kapag nagtanong siya kung ano yung mali, natatakot siyang _‘hindi na’_ ang maging sagot ni Mingyu kapag tinanong niya kung kaya pa ba nilang ayusin ang lahat. 

Wonwoo quietly sobs, “Please tell me what’s wrong, mahal ko. Please.”

Wonwoo wipes away his tears and stands up from their shared bed after placing a soft kiss on Mingyu’s forehead.

As he leaves their room, Mingyu opens his eyes and whispers…

_“I’m sorry, Wonwoo”_

* * *

Kung kaya lang ni Wonwoo na patigilin ang oras, he would have done it without any second guesses. He’s used to riding _Grab_ pauwi kasi may transpo allowance naman sila sa opisina, but today he chose to take the bus. Ang nasa isip niya, Biyernes ngayon, traffic. He can use the traffic to stall some time. 

It was around 5 PM when he received a message from MIngyu.  
  


_“Won? Can we talk”_

Wonwoo knows it. He loves Mingyu too deeply but he’s not stupid. That talk is not about Mingyu asking him to sleep with him, it’s not about Mingyu asking for a dinner date. He is fully aware that it would be about the one thing he dreads the most.

Ang kaso galit ata sa kanya ang universe, because here he is, right in front of their apartment, forty five minutes lang ata yung naging biyahe niya.

He sighs before finally opening the door to their apartment. Inside, he sees Mingyu sitting by their living room, head hung low.

_How can he look so wrecked and beautiful at the same time?_

“Gyu,” Wonwoo greets.

“Won.”

Since when did they become so awkward like this?

“Anong…” Wonwoo says. His hands are trembling. _Eto na ba talaga yun?_ “Anong pag-uusapan natin?”

“Us,” Mingyu simply says.

“Anong meron satin?”

“Won...” Mingyu murmurs “Am I the only one who feels like this? Won, kasi, hindi ko alam. Wala nang sparks? Parang... parang wala na kong maramdaman" the taller quietly says.  
  


Mingyu glances at Wonwoo, and it hurts him to see how lost Mingyu looks right now.

"Do you get me?”

Wonwoo wants to scoff. _Sparks?_ He wanted to yell and suggest electrocuting Mingyu para makaramdam sya ng sparks, but he’s too weak to do that. Parang anytime bibigay ang tuhod nya.

Wonwoo breathes heavily “Do you want to try bringing it back?”

“I--” Mingyu responds “I want to, pero hindi ko alam. Kaya ba natin?”

Wala nang magawa si Wonwoo kundi ngumiti nang mapait. Gusto nyang manumbat after keeping mum, after enduring the lingering feeling of losing Mingyu in his chest, after fighting alone for the both of them. Pero kung ganito si Mingyu, may laban pa ba sya?

“I get it.” Wonwoo mumbles "I get you, I feel the same."

Mingyu stares at him.

“Wala na yung sparks. I guess this is just how it is? Falling out of love?”

Durog na durog si Wonwoo. Ni wala sa hinagap niyang masasabi niyang nawala yung pagmamahal niya para kay Mingyu because God knows… God knows how much he loves Mingyu, everyone knows how Wonwoo will never lost the spark when it comes to loving Mingyu. But he doesn’t want the younger to feel guilty of falling out of love. He loves the guy too much to give him that burden.

“Let’s take a break,” Wonwoo suggests and he was shattered even more upon seeing how the taller’s eye sparkled. “Gyu… wala namang iba diba?”

“Won, wala. Wala. I won’t ever cheat on you.”

This is too painful pero parang nakahinga siya ng maluwag upon hearing that Mingyu won’t ever cheat on him.

“We’ll see what will happen then?” Mingyu asks, Wonwoo nods.

Hindi niya kayang pagkatiwalaan ang sarili nya na magsalita. He knows he will break down right there and then kung magsasalita pa siya.

“Paano ‘tong apartment?”

“You can have it. I think I’ll be gone for a while, mag-sosoul searching. Hindi ko alam.” Mingyu says, uncertainty clearly drawn on his face. _Even him feels so lost._

For four years, they were used to each other’s presence, kaya alam ni Wonwoo, naiintindihan nya why Mingyu looks so lost. Wala ni isa sa kanila ang makapagpaliwanag kung saan sila nagkamali, so he just nods. _Ano pa bang magagawa niya?_

* * *

They had their final dinner together, talking about the most random stuff. _Kung kailan huli na saka sila parang bumalik sa simula._

“Gyu, when you leave tomorrow, ‘wag mo akong gisingin ha?” Wonwoo says.

_Hindi ko kaya makitang aalis ka na sa buhay ko._

“Ayokong maistorbo, e-enjoyin ko buhay single after four years”

Mingyu laughs, “Okay, okay!”

“Sige, mauuna na kong matulog ha? You can still sleep beside me if you want or dun ka sa spare room, ikaw bahala. Good night.”

“Good night, Won.”

* * *

Wonwoo is quick to stop himself from sobbing when he feels Mingyu’s side of the bed dipped. Hindi na niya alam kung paano pa pipigilan ang sarili sa paghikbi when he feels Mingyu embracing him.

  
  
“I’m so sorry Wonwoo,” Mingyu says as he tightens his embrace. “I know you were lying. Hindi tayo pareho. But thank you, thank you for letting me go. I will do everything I can to find myself, para makauwi ulit ako sayo. I’m so sorry.”

And he lets go…

Hinayaan na niya ang sarili niyang umiyak, hinayaan na niyang malaman ni Mingyu kung ano ang talagang nararamdaman niya. With his tears, he made it well known how broken he is. 

“Babalik ako, Won,” Mingyu breaks down as well. “Babalik ako.”

* * *

_To: Mingyu_

_From: Wonwoo_

_Pasensya na kung inunahan kitang umalis. Hindi ko pala kayang makita na aalis ka. Babalik ako diyan maya maya, wag kang mag-alala._ _  
__  
__Mingyu, I will hold on to your promise like how the dusk promises us a greater tomorrow. Pero ngayon, hahayaan ko muna ang sarili kong malunod sa mga tanong na walang kasiguraduhan kung masasagot. Sa ngayon, ang alam ko hindi kagaya ng dapit-hapon na may dalang pangako ng kinabukasan ang kwento natin. Hindi ako sigurado kung may darating pang kasunod na mga araw para sa ating dalawa. Matatapos ang istorya natin sa paglabas mo sa pinto para hagkan ang kalayaang buong puso kong ipagkakaloob sayo, hindi dahil sa hindi na kita mahal bagkus lubos-lubos ang pagmamahal ko sa’yo kaya handa kitang bitiwan. Hindi ko hinangad na malayo sa piling mo kahit kailan, ni hindi ‘yun sumagi kahit sa mga panaginip ko, pero kung sa paglaya mula sa akin ang makapagbibigay sayo ng saya na hindi mo na mahagilap sa tabi ko, ibibigay ko ng walang pag-aatubili._

_Maghihintay ako.  
_   
_  
Mahal kita Mingyu. Mahal na mahal kita._


End file.
